battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Оскар Майк/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Оскара Майка. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Я постараюсь поддерживать контакт с остальными майками как можно дольше. Мой новый товарищ Монтана уже в курсе, но у него есть свои мысли насчет того, как влиться в наш новый отряд. Он говорит, я должен как-то "показать себя". Поучаствовать в общественной жизни и прочей дурацкой фигне. Я тут поспрашивал, и капрал Холмс говорит, на следующей неделе будет что-то типа... состязания поэтов. Думаю, это – мой шанс. Надо написать стих для большого шоу. Разве это так трудно? Я жутко ненавижу пауков. Реально, хуже них не бывает. Мечтаю, чтобы их не было вовсе. Я стреляю, и пули их разрывают. Реально, я очень их ненавижу. Я убил несколько на Орбоне VII. Тупые пауки-фашисты прижали меня, и я метнул в них связку гранат. БАХ! Потом они рванули, а я оборжался. Переходим на вольный слог. Меняю по ходу дела. В общем, типа, пауки: они просто мерзкие. У них так много ножек. Это суперотстой. Не знаю. Может, есть и хорошие. Но я таких не встречал. Но те, что с Орбона VII? Ужас. Всех перебил. Реально, даже не думая. Конец стиха. ЗДЕСЬ ВСЕ ИДЕАЛЬНО И НЕ ТРЕБУЕТ ПРАВКИ ВООБЩЕ }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" I gotta keep the whole Mike unit thing on the DL for as long as possible. My new squaddie Montana already knows, but he's got some ideas on laying low in my new outfit. He says I should start “puttin' myself out there”, get in on some social activities or some other stupid crap. So I ask around, and Cpl. Holmes says he's got some sorta “poetry slam” thingy next week. I'm thinking this is my chance. Just gotta write up a poem for the big show. How hard could this be? I hate spiders a whole lot. Seriously, they are the worst. When they are there I wish that they were not. I want to shoot them until they burst. Seriously, I really hate them. I killed a bunch on Orbon VII. Those stupid fascist spiders had me cornered and I threw a bunch of grenades at them. BOOM! Then they exploded, and I laughed my butt off. This poem is now free-verse. I'm changing it up. Anyway, like, spiders: they're just awful. They have so many legs. It's super gross. I don't know. Maybe some are nice. I haven't met them. Those Orbon VII ones, though? Terrible. Killed them all. Seriously, didn't even have to think about it. End of poem. THIS IS PERFECT AND REQUIRES NO REVISION WHATSOEVER }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Поскольку ветеран ОМР Оскар Майк получил высочайшую рекомендацию от Монтаны, я решил завербовать его как можно скорее. С другой стороны, если следовать рекомендациям Монтаны, мне надо завербовать еще дженнеритов и половину варелси, с которыми мы воевали. Небольшое примечание к моему анализу: Оскар Майк и Монтана – не разлей вода уже почти двадцать лет, с того самого дня, когда Оскара Майка изготовили (ага, он – один из клонов-майков) для операции "Гарден". Тогда он и Монтана вместе пытались предотвратить омрачение системы Гарден. Краткая выжимка из досье ОМР на Оскара Майка: * RDC-OM83-1101, позывной "Оскар Майк" * искусственно созданный клон в рамках программы отряда быстрого реагирования для разрешения конфликта в системе Гарден. * солдат-штурмовик * г. 19941, д. 12 (17 лет службы; формально вступил в ряды ОМР после операции "Гарден") * Монтана * операция "Гарден" (г. 19940); повторное расселение ОБР "Майки" (г. 19941) – помог найти планету для оставшихся клонов-"майков"; Битва за Кодекс (и его Омрачение) (г. 19956); война за Пенарх (г. 19957) * Оборонный корпус ОМР на Неге; недавно покинул базу на Окобане по настоянию своего друга Монтаны Я встречался с Оскаром всего пару раз, и он почти всегда находится в (во всех смыслах) тени Монтаны. Оскар всегда серьезный и целеустремленный, он думает лишь о текущем сражении. Благодаря его связи с "майками", знакомство с Оскаром через Монтану может помочь мне заручиться поддержкой этой нации клонов, может быть, даже Короля Майка и Королевы Майка. Может же старый вояка чуть-чуть помечтать! Кстати, Оскар Майк жутко боится пауков. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Based on Montana's glowing recommendation of the UPR veteran soldier Oscar Mike, I should recruit him immediately. Then again, if it were based on Montana's glowing review, I'd be recruiting the Jennerit and half the Varelsi we've fought. Side note for my personal evaluation – Oscar Mike and Montana have been inseparable for nearly two decades, since Oscar Mike's fabrication (yeah, he's one of those Mike clones) for the Garden Campaign, where he and Montana served together to try and prevent the Garden system from being darkened. Quick stats from the UPR on “Oscar Mike”: * RDC-OM83-1101, callsign “Oscar Mike” * Bio-engineered clone as part of the Rapid Deployment Corps solution to the conflict over the Garden System. * Assault Soldier * y.19941, d.12 (17 years service; joined UPR formally after the Garden Campaign) * Montana * The Garden Campaign (y.19940); RDC “Mikes” Re-Homing (y.19941), aided in the re-establishment of a home planet for the remaining “Mike” clones; Battle (and Darkening) of Codex (y.19956); the War of Penarch (y.19957) * Bliss UPR Defense Corps, recently left station at Ocoban Base at the urging of his friend, Montana I've only met Oscar a couple of times, and he is usually overshadowed by Montana (both metaphorically and literally). Oscar is serious and dedicated, focused almost entirely on the combat before him. Due to his connection with the “Mikes”, a relationship with Oscar, through Montana, may be my way to enlist the help of that nation of clones, even as high as King Mike and Queen Mike. At least an old soldier can dream. Oh, also, Oscar Mike is incredibly afraid of spiders. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Компьютер. Открыть личный дневник. Боевая единица OM83-1101. Тема: чувства. Начать запись. Э-э, меня зовут Нова, и да, я могу тебе помочь с этим. Записываю. Круто. Спасибо. Это же конфиденциально, да? Насколько тебе известно. Класс. Ладушки. Дорогой дневник... Что? Ничего. Продолжай. Э... Дорогой дневник. Привет, это я, Оскар Майк. Давненько я тебе не писал, потому что... ну, дневничок, тут столько всего случилось! Ты не поверишь! Я свалил с планеты Майк и познакомился с другими ребятами – эти ребята, они не миротворцы, но все равно крутые, дневник. Братишки высшей пробы. Я очень боялся, что меня раскусят, как клона, но этот чувак – Монтана? Я готов спорить, он догадался, но ни хрена никому не сказал. Он такой классный! Хоть у него уморительно маленькая башка. В общем, эта... с тех пор как меня выперли Майки, я чувствую себя... Как будто у меня нет дома, понимаешь, дневничок? Я знаю. Я знаю про все это. Как тебя выгнали Майки. Эй. Ты там что, плакать собрался? Но теперь... Теперь я тут, у меня офигенные новые друзья, и все меня поддерживают, и я чувствую, что могу сбросить эту маску суперкрутого парня и впервые в жизни открыться перед людьми... Ты понимаешь, о чем я, дневничок? О боже мой, это невероятно. Всем срочно на мостик. Оскар Майк рыдает в хлам. МНЕ ДАЖЕ ПЛЕВАТЬ, СПАСЕМ МЫ ЗВЕЗДУ ИЛИ НЕТ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я НАШЕЛ ТЕХ, КТО МНЕ ПО-НАСТОЯЩЕМУ БЛИЗОК, И ДЛЯ МЕНЯ ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ ВАЖНО, И Я ЧУВСТВУЮ, ЧТО МОЙ ВНУТРЕННИЙ МИР СТАЛ БОГАЧЕ. В общем, спасибо, что выслушал, дневничок. Можешь теперь вернуть Нову. Что? О. Да, конечно. Секундочку. Привет, это я. Я ничего не слышала. Отлично! Потому что там была... ну, в общем... суровая мужская поэзия про убийства и все такое. Неподходящая для леди ИИ. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Computer. Open personal log, Unit OM83-1101. Subject: Feelings. Begin recording. Uh... my name is Nova, and fine, I can help you with that. Recording. Cool. Thanks, uh... this is confidential, right? As far as you know. Badass. Alright. Dear diary— What? Nothing. Continue. Uh... Dear diary. Hi, it's me. Oscar Mike. It's been awhile since I've written, because – well, things are kinda crazy lately, diary! You wouldn't believe it! After bailing on Planet Mike, I fell in with some guys... uh, these guys, they're not Peacekeepers, but they're cool guys, diary. Bros of the highest caliber. I was real worried they'd make me as a clone trooper, but uh, this one guy? Montana? I'm pretty sure he knows, and he's not sayin' a damn thing. He's a real nice guy! Even if he does have a hilariously tiny head. It's just, uh... ever since the other Mikes booted me out, kinda feel like... like I didn't have a home, y'know, diary? I know. I know all about that. Getting kicked out by Mikes. Hey, are you about to start crying? But now – but now that I'm here, I got all these cool new friends, and everybody's REALLY supportive, and I feel like I can drop this ultimate badass charade, and really let people in for the first time, like – y'know what I'm saying, diary? Oh my god, this is amazing. All hands to the bridge. Oscar Mike is having an ugly cry. I DON'T EVEN CARE IF WE DON'T SAVE THE STAR, BECAUSE I'VE FOUND PEOPLE I REALLY CONNECT WITH! AND THAT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO ME, AND I FEEL LIKE I'VE GROWN A LOT AS A PERSON! Anyway... thanks for listening, diary. You can bring Nova back now. What? Oh. Uh, sure. Hang on. Hi, it's me. I didn't listen to any of that. Good! Because it was full of, uh, uhhhh... manly poetry about killin' stuff. Not appropriate for lady AIs. }} :Аудио: ::}} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Имя? Оскар Майк. У вас довольно пестрый послужной список. Когда вы в последний раз служили в ОМР? Ну, я, это, понимаете, стрелял во врагов. В, ну, там, э-э-э... В чем дело? Перестаньте мямлить! Я вас не слышу. Может, снимете шлем? Да, кстати, насчет этого... У меня, знаете, такое редкое расстройство, что кто посмотрит мне в лицо – сразу сгорит в огне. Никогда о таком не... Я НЕ КЛОН! ПРАВДА! < Ну, мы же хорошие, да? }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Name? Oscar Mike. Your records are spotty. When was your last tour with the UPR? Uh, I was, you know, shooting dudes. In, uh, the, uh... What's that? You're mumbling. I can't hear you. Could you take that helmet off? Yeah, about that... I, uh, have a rare disorder that makes anybody who looks directly at my face burst into flames. I've never heard of— I'M NOT A CLONE! I SWEAR! So, uh, we're good, right? }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" МАЙК! Привет! Как сам? Я нечасто письма пишу, но решил вот тебе черкануть! Как у тебя там дела с вливанием в коллектив? Хорошо? Рад слышать! Поверить не могу, что мы оба служим на Неге. Ну да, я послал им с десяток запросов, и мы вроде как служим вместе последние несколько лет, но ПРАВДА ЖЕ, ЭТО КРУТО?! Кстати, а ты вот так можешь? А? А такое? ТАК-ТО! Ой, это ж не видео. Мда. В общем, я тут щас делал это, как его там, я делал типа... отжиманий... ну ты понял. Только с моделью С1 на спине. ВОТ ТАК-ТО! ДА-ДА! Ладно... пора бежать. Буду жарить улья варелси из пушки. Как бы на транспорт не опоздать! До встречи, дружище! }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" MIKEY! Hi! How are you! I don't write these much, but here I am writing to you now! How's the thing going with the whole getting to know people stuff? Pretty good? That's great! I can't believe we've both been stationed on Bliss together. I mean, I submitted like a dozen requests, and yeah, I guess we've been stationed together for the last few years, but ISN'T THIS GREAT?! By the way, can you do this? Huh? Can you do this? DIDN'T THINK SO! Oh yeah, not on video feed. Um. So, what I was doing there, um, was... I was doing like, push-ups... like, you know. With, like, an S1.Sentry on my back. DIDN'T THINK SO! BOOYAH! Okay, gotta go. Time to set Varelsi hives on fire with my gun. Don't wanna miss the transport! See ya, buddy! }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'От закадычного друга'» – провокация «'Разминка'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Тактический ускоритель **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Оскара Майка», награда – облик «'RDC-RS "Ромео Сьерра"'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Оскара Майка'» Финальное изображение Lore-oscar-mike.png __FORCETOC__ en:Oscar Mike/Lore Категория:Путь героев Категория:Пути без аудио